The Price She Paid
by ButAmandaBby
Summary: Amanda Rollins finds herself trapped in a web of lies, sexual abuse, and self harm. Summary sucks, please read :)
1. Chapter 1

Amanda,Fin, Olivia, and Nick all walked together down to the local bar, it had been a rough couple days, and they all needed to let go, and just forget about work.

"First rounds on me." Nick said holding up his wallet, giving them all a grin.

"Oh yea, that's what I like to hear." Fin spoke aloud, as he followed behind the girls into the bar.

"So how's everything been with you and Cassidy?" Amanda asked Liv, right before taking a swig of her bottled beer.

"Oh, we've been great, thanks" Liv replied taking a sip of her water, she wasn't in the mood to drink, plus she could only stay an hour or so before having to get home and began her weekend with Brian. Amanda just smiled at Liv as she watched the game up on the TV.

"Oh damn." Fin spoke as he swallowed down the last of his second beer.

"What's up?" Amanda asked.

"I just remembered I told my son I'd meet him for breakfast tomorrow." Fin said. "I'm gonna have to leave the party early..sorry, I'm an old man." Fin said with a chuckle before heading towards the door.

"I think I'm gonna head out too, Bri's waiting on me." Liv spoke giving Amanda, and Nick a warm smile before leaving.

"Oh, well Amanda, you'll stay with me won't ya?" Nick asked as he scooted over beside her at the bar.

"Oh yea, not like I've got anything else to do!" Amanda said sarcastically as she sipped on her third beer.

"I mean you can leave, it's just nice to have company." Nick spoke as he took his 4th shot of whiskey for the night.

"Shut up." Amanda said giving Nick a smile and then shaking her head at him "I think you better slow down there." she said nodding to the 5th shot of whiskey he had just ordered.

"Oh, what's a matter, it's the weekend Amanda, let loose, have fun." Nick replied putting a hand around her waist.

"Alright, now i'm sure you need to stop." Amanda said pulling Nick's arm from around her waist.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-I'm sorry." Nick said putting his hands up as to surrender.

"Bet your ass you're." Amanda said finishing her beer. "Here, I'm gonna call you a cab, and then myself one, come on." Amanda added as she grabbed her coat.

"Alright sweetie." Nick said licking his lips as he followed behind Amanda, watching as she shook her hips.

"Alright, your cab should be here any moment." Amanda said as she leaned up against the side of the bricked building.

"You know Amanda, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Nick said as he stumbled over to her side of the wall.

"Nick, your drunk...really drunk." Amanda said as she put her hand out to stop him from getting any closer to her.

"Nah, I'm not drunk..what's the matter with you?" He asked as he laughed.

"You, at the moment." She said turning away from him, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Nick said putting a hand on either side of her face on the wall, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh my god, Nick!" Amanda spat pissed at Nick for trying to kiss her.

"Come on, I know you want to..let's not fight it." Nick said grabbing one of her wrists, and pulling her close to him.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." Amanda said just before jerking her arm from his grip. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but NEVER touch me again." Amanda said shaking as she watched the yellow cab pull up beside them.

"I'm sorry, I-." Nick was cut off by the cab driver yelling at him to get in. Amanda just looked away from him, she didn't know what to think of what had just happened, all she knew is it did something unusual for her, it scared her.

Amanda got home in about 15 minutes, she immediately ran to her bathroom. "This can't be happening again, not another coworker." She thought aloud to herself as she ran her hands over her face. She looked into the mirror, and then cried "What is it?" she asked as she slapped her knees with her hands, she fell to the floor "Do I have some big sign on my forehead?" She asked as she shook on the bathroom floor, she couldn't help but get so emotional over what had happened. "okay, pull yourself together, it's Nick, this isn't your old boss, no." She thought to herself as the memories of one of her last nights in Georgia came flooding into her head. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She looked down to see Nick's name flash across the screen.

"Uhm, Hello." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Amanda, I'm glad you answered, listen..I am so sorry..so, so, sorry." Nick spoke.

"It's okay, you know..it's fine." Amanda lied.

"No, it isn't...nothing about that was okay, I really am truly sorry, please forgive me." Nick begged through the phone.

"I already have.. no more heavy drinking for you." She said forcing herself to let out a chuckle.

"No, not for me, I'll see you Monday then." He said right before hanging up.

Amanda let the phone fall from her hands, she was still shaking, and now she was numb, from her thoughts, and from what had happened tonight. She walked into the kitchen and began digging through a drawer, "ahh, here you are." She said to herself as she opened the box opener up, and pulled the blade out. "I'm sorry." She said to herself before pulling down her black slacks and pressing the blade into her thigh, dragging it across three times, watching as her blood ran quickly from her new wounds, this to her was the only way she could feel, even if it was pain, she'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday Morning-

"Hey Amanda, did you see the new case files, yet?" Liv asked.

"Uhm, No, I haven't.." Amanda said looking around the room for Nick.

"Who you looking for?" Liv asked.

"Oh, I'm not..looking for anyone." Amanda said taking a seat at her desk.

"Okay.." Liv said aloud to herself before going over the case files again.

"Hey guys." Nick said as he entered the room, Liv and Amanda were the only ones there.

"Hey Nick, how was your weekend?" She asked her partner as he sat down in front of her at his desk.

"It was alright." He spoke looking over to Amanda. Olivia saw him look at Amanda.

"What's that about?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said as he looked down at the file.

"Morning you three, where's Fin?" Cragen spoke as he walked in through the door.

"Oh, I think he went to get coffee for everyone." Liv spoke up.

"Good, Nick, Liv you go talk to the Vic, she wants to talk now." Cragen spoke up.

"On it." Liv said getting up and grabbing her coat.

"Uhm, Can I talk to you for a second." Nick asked Amanda as he leaned over on her desk. Olivia gave him a look, but he ignored it.

"Uhm, ye-yea...talk." Amanda said, her eye not meeting his.

"In private." He said nodding his head toward the interrogation room. "Be right there Liv." Nick added before following Amanda into the interrogation room.

"What?" She asked with attitude, she didn't want him to know that deep down she was now terrified of him.

"I just wanted to apologize in person, I want you to understand that I really didn't mean it..okay." Nick spoke.

"Yea, yea...sure." Amanda said crossing her arms as she walked toward the door to leave.

"Ah." Nick said putting his hand on the door before Amanda could leave, "Amanda, please..don't." Nick said into her ear as she stood there in fear.

"Nick, leave me alone, just please." She asked.

"Amanda, I don't wanna hurt you..I just...please don't tell Cap." He asked.

"Fine, I wont." She said looking down at the floor. "Can I please leave now." She asked as she stood there shaking.

"Okay." Nick said backing away from the door but grabbing her wrist tightly "If you do tell him, I'll just tell him you came onto me." He added before letting go of her wrist and opening the door. Olivia was standing right outside the door, Amanda flew out with tears in her eyes, Nick came out with a slime ball smile on his face.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Liv, let's go talk to our Vic." He said leaving the squad room. Olivia just stood there and tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened, finally she just shook it off, and followed Nick out of the squad room.

"Oh god...no, it is happening again." Amanda said to herself quietly as she set in the bathroom stall, holding her stomach. She felt sick, she was stronger and better than this, how could she let this happen again to her, she wondered to herself.

"I gotta go Cap. sorry." Amanda said not letting Cragen even get in a word before she left.

-Later that night-

"Hey Amanda, it's Liv, I just wanted to check on ya, give me a call back." Amanda turned her phone back off after listening to the third voicemail from Liv.

Knock* Knock* Amanda assumed it was Liv, and figured if she ignored her, she would just leave. The knocks continued and got louder after five minutes, "Fine, Liv..I'm coming." Amanda said a she opened her door. Amanda gasped, and fear struck her whole body as she saw the dark haired drunk detective trying to barge his way into Amanda's apartment.

"Nick, go home..GO." She yelled as she used all her strength to try and push him out her door "please." she begged as he pushed his way in.

"Now, that wasnt very nice, was it Amanda?" Nick asked as he stumbled into her living room, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell, Nick, get out." She yelled at him through her tears.

"Whats a matter, you aren't scared of me, are you?" Nick asked as he placed his hand on his holster.

"No...No..." She spoke through the tears, she began running to her bedroom, where her gun was.

"Ah, Nope." Nick said as he grabbed her by the waist. Amanda was trying to kick him, and get loose from his grip, he had one hand over her mouth, and one around her waist as he drug her back to the living room, and threw her on the couch. "Don't scream." Nick said as he pointed her gun at Amanda's head. His hand began roaming over her body, Amanda felt sick, she wasn't just gonna let him do this to her that easily.

Amanda let our a scream through gritted teeth as she kicked Nick in his manly hood. She ran down the hall and to her bedroom "Oh my god, oh my god." Amanda said as she got to her loaded gun, she turned around and Nick was right behind her.

"Oh come on baby." Nick said through slurred speech.

"NO...you...leave me alone, or I'll kill you and go to hell for it." She said cocking her gun as she pointed at his head.

_**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews, glad y'all like, Amanda's my favorite too :) Also, big cliffhanger, sorry not sorry haha!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on, you wouldn't shoot me." Nick said stepping closer to Amanda's shaking body.

"D-Don't come any closer or I-I will." Amanda said shaking so bad she thought she might just drop her own gun. "Why Nick, why are you doing this?" She asked as her tears soaked her shirt.

"Because Amanda, I know you want to." He said giving her a evil smile before stepping one more step closer to her.

"Dammit Nick, leave now!" She yelled as her hand trembled on the trigger.

"You know what, Okay, I will.. I'll just come back another time." Nick said with a smirk.

"No, Nick..there wont be a next time, I'm gonna tell Cap." She spoke immediately regretting it as she felt his entire body fall onto her's and then onto the ground. "Nick, please stop, no, ow." Amanda said as she wrestled beneath Nick's body. He Put a hand over her mouth, and then proceeded to punch her several times in the gut.

"Listen to me, one word to Cragen, you'll be in the Hudson." Nick said as he jumped off of her and ran out the door. Amanda just layed on the cold hold floor, holding her stomach as her tear came out like rivers.

"Yea, I'm at her apartment now, just pulled up." Olivia spoke to Fin as she shut her car door.

Amanda gathered herself, and slowly got up, she was in a lot of pain, and new of only one way to make it all go away, and that was to make herself hurt somewhere else, she stumbled into her kitchen and looked for her box opener. "Dammit" she said through her cries as she held her stomach. She couldn't remember where she had put it, just then she heard knocking on her door, "Oh god." She thought to herself. She ran and picked up her gun, and then slowly crept to her door.

"Amanda, you there?" Liv asked through the door.

Amanda thought to herself what she should do, if she let Liv in, she could help her, but she didn't want Liv thinking she couldn't handle herself. So she stood there, still and quiet until the knocking subsided, and Olivia had left.

"Hey, yea she's not home, and no call yet, I don't know..I just, I feel like there something going on with her." Liv said to Fin on the phone as she got back into her car.

"Nick, I'm not supposed to be giving you anymore drinks bud, I'm gonna have to stop ya now." The bartender spoke as he took Nick's glass away.

"What, don't you want my fucking money, here." Nick said pulling out a one hundred-dollar bill, and slamming it on the counter, "Now, serve me." Nick added.

"Sorry, but I can't bud, I think you need to leave to." the bartender added.

"What the hell, you know what Fine, I'm gone.." Nick said as he stormed out of the bar, "Dammit" Nick said to himself as he walked down the streets of New York, he was now more pissed them he had ever been, he walked a couple blocks until he made it to Central Park. "She looks like Amanda, kind of." He spoke to himself as he licked his lips, he began walking behind her. "Hey." Nick said, and then she turned around. Nick quickly hit the blonde in the jaw, and knocked her to the ground.

"HELLLLPP" The woman yelled as Nick straddled her.

"Oh no, you ain't getting away from me, Amanda." He spoke as he pushed the womans pants down, and forced himself inside her. The woman cried, and struggled beneath Nick as he raped her. Finally he had done the deed, the woman layed there, her clothing ripped, and her lip and nose bleeding. "Now you can try to go to the cops, but uhm, I am the cops..so, I wouldn't try it." Nick said as he stood over the woman zipping up his pants.

_**A/N: Woah, were you expecting that? Nor was I with all of y'all's reviews! Thanks, they're much appreciated! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and it's longer guys! Sorry this one was a little short :/ **_


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda rolled over in her bed, she was shaking, and sweating as she dreamed.

_"Hey Captain, can I talk to you." She asked._

_"Oh yea, come on in." Jacob her Cap. from Georgia said with a sly smile._

_"Thanks." She spoke as she walked into his office, as he followed behind her, and locked the door. "I got this case, this woma-" She was cut off by a forceful kiss to her lips. "What the hell, you were way out of line Captain." She said as she stood up wiping her lips._

_"Oh come on, I know you want me." He said, sending a shiver up her spine._

_"I gotta go." She said walking towards the door, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to the ground._

_"Ah, you aren't going anywhere." He spoke as he began to unzip his jeans._

Amanda awoke from her dream screaming, and breathing hard, she couldn't believe this nightmare was all coming back to her, she layed there balled up as she cried from fear, and anger at the situation she was is in. She walked into her bathroom, and began to get ready for the work day, she pulled her oversized t-shirt off, and threw it the ground exposing her nearly nude body, she examined the bruising around her ribs and abdomen that Nick had caused her, and then down at her cuts across her thighs that she had caused herself. She sighed and stopped herself from crying again as she got in the shower.

-Meanwhile at the Squad Room-

"H-hi, I was told to come here to, uhm..to report a-a rape." The blonde battered woman said as she stood in the middle of the room clinching her coat together.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson, follow me." Olivia spoke as she took the woman back to the interrogation room.

"Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked as they set down.

"My na-name's Clarissa, Clarissa Royal." Clarissa spoke as she stared at the table.

"And did this happen to you?" Olivia asked as she gave Clarissa that look, the look of comfort, and that everything was okay now.

"Y-yes." Clarissa said crying.

"Your very brave to come in here, and talk with me, I want you to know that, now, did this happen recently?" Olivia asked knowing the answer but trying to figure out when exactly this had happened.

"Ye-yes, last, last night.." Clarissa spoke through her tears.

"Alright, have you gone to the Doctor yet? and have you taken a shower?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"No, and..No." Clarissa replied.

"Okay, well if your willing, this is good news, we can get a rape kit performed, this will help put this sick creep away, and if you have any serious injuries the Doctor can help, I would be with you every step of the way." Olivia said hoping that Clarissa's answer would be yes. Just then Nick barged in, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were blood-shot, and his hair was a mess. "Nick, what the hell?" Olivia asked quietly as she pushed him out of the interrogation room, she could smell the alcohol on him.

"What, Cragen said we had a case." Nick said.

"Yea, but you don't barge in on a interview with a vic, you know that." Olivia said getting pissy with him, "and why do you reek of Alcohol, have you even been home?" She asked as she turned away from and opened the door to the interrogation room, Clarissa came running out. "Clarissa, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"I-I...I gotta go." Clarissa said as she looked at Nick.

"Dammit, Nick." Olivia said folding her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes. Olivia left Nick alone, and walked back into the Squad room, Fin was the only one in there at this point. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Olivia asked Fin.

"Oh yea baby girl, you know you can." Fin said putting his paper work to the side.

"Well it's about Nick, and Amanda...there's just something, it's not right...I don't know what it is, I just know there's something." Olivia spoke quietly.

"Yea, I noticed something was up with Amanda, she seems more timid lately, and stand-offish, and Nick, well he's just become a damn dunk." Fin spoke.

"Yea, but I think there's more to it than that." Olivia said as she stared at the ground.

"Well what are you thinking?" He asked, just then Amanda came in.

"Hey guys." She spoke softly, as she resisted the urge to double over from the pain in her stomach.

"Hey Amanda, I called you like eight times yesterday." Liv spoke as she walked over to her desk.

"Yea, and I got all of your voicemails Liv, I was just having a off night, and didn't want to be bothered, sorry." Amanda spoke.

"Well, if you ever wanna talk, you know I'm here for you, so me and Fin were just discussing Nick, don't you think somethings up with him?" Olivia asked.

"I-I...haven't noticed..I suppose.." Amanda lied.

"He's in the back trying to pull himself together, he came in reeking of alcohol, and looking like he hadn't slept in a day, plus he came into the interrogation room when I was talking to a Vic and scared her off, good thing I got her name, so we can find her." Olivia spoke. Amanda just nodded, on the verge of tears as she saw Nick come out from the back.

"What's going on?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, Me and Amanda here were just about to go talk to the Vic that you scared off earlier." Olivia spoke with attitude, still mad at her partner.

"Well, I'll go with you..I'm your partner." Nick insisted.

"Oh No you aren't." Cragen said interrupting. "Your being temporarily suspended without pay until you can get your act straightened up." He added.

"What? you can't do this to me." Nick said raising his voice, this made Amanda jump, and Oliva wonder why she did. "Fine, I'm leaving." Nick said pissed as he stormed out of the prescient.

"Amanda, Liv...you got this?" Cragen asked. They nodded their heads.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Thanks for all reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nick left the squad room in a rage, he went straight to the park, he knew he'd find someone to take his rage out on there, someone thin, blonde, athletic, someone who resembled Amanda until he could finally have her, he reached the park and took no time to find his second victim.

"Hey, I'm a detective, with the NYPD, can you come with me?" He asked the blond haired woman who was leaned over to tie her shoe.

"Uhm, sure...whats the problem?" She asked as she followed him into the restrooms area.

"Oh nothing, I just-" Nick said before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into the men's restroom, putting a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "I just think your very pretty, you remind me of someone I know." He said before beginning his vicious attack.

"Amanda, is there something you aren't telling me?" Liv asked before they got out of the car as they reached the hospital.

"N-No.." Amanda lied as she exited the car quickly to avoid any other questions. Liv just shrugged as she she followed Amanda's lead.

"I just want you to know, if there is...you can talk to me, okay?" Liv asked.

"I-I know..but theirs nothing.." Amanda replied.

"Okay, so hopefully the Vic will be more willing to talk, since she checked herself into the hospital and all." Liv said as they walked in and flashed there badges.

"We're here for Clarissa." Liv said quietly to a nurse who showed Liv and Amanda to her room.

"Thanks." Liv said to the nurse before knocking on Clarissa's door.

"Hi, Clarissa, remember me?" Liv asked gently.

Clarissa was shaking, and pale white "Yea, I-I do.." Clarissa spoke up.

"Can we talk?" Amanda asked gently.

"I-I don't think I can, I don't remember anything.." Clarissa said lying.

"Well, are you sure...I mean you knew what happened earlier." Liv said sweetly.

"I just, I think you two should leave..I don't- I don't wanna talk, please." Clarissa begged.

"Fine, that's fine..but if you need or want to talk, here's my card, please don't hesitate to call." Liv said before handing Clarissa her card and then exiting her room.

"Detectives?" A nurse called out.

"Yes, we're with Special Victims unit." Amanda said flashing her badge, along with Liv.

"We just got a Vic, the assault just happened." The nurse explained taking them down the hall to a woman's room.

"She hasn't talked a lot yet, but she told us she was raped, whoever did this, is a real sicko, she's covered in bruises." the nurse explained before letting them in her room.

"Oh my..god." Liv said seeing the woman's face, and body.

"Hi, we're detectives with Special Victims Unit, can you please talk to us, tell us what happened?" Liv asked as she set beside the woman's bed, the woman was shaking.

"I-I was raped..." She spat out.

"Did you know the man?" Liv asked.

"No...he-he said he was a cop or something like that, and to follow him..I'm so stupid." the woman cried out.

"Your not stupid sweetie, can you tell us what he looked like?" Liv asked.

"Uhm...dark hair, average height and build, he might of been Mexican? I don't know, I wasn't paying that much attention." the vic explained.

"Your doing great sweetheart, can you tell us exactly how it happened?" Liv asked.

"Well, I was tieing my shoe in the park, I was going for a run, he came up to me, flashed his badge and told me he was a cop, and then, I followed him, he pushed me into the men's restroom and he-he...he raped me..." She explained.

"You are so brave, I want you to know that, and coming to the hospital was a very good thing." Liv said as she reached for the woman's hand.

"You better watch out.." the woman explained as she looked over at Amanda.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"He told me that I reminded him of someone, that's why he did this to me, he said it was because I was blonde." the woman said as she dried her tears from her cheeks.

"That's very helpful, is there anything else he said or asked you say?" Liv asked writing down all this information.

"Uhm...he kept calling me 'Amanda'.." the woman said shaking her head.

"Amanda?, hmm." Liv said. Just then Amanda ran out of the room, her hand clutched her stomach, and she felt sick.

"Oh god, it can't be? it couldn't be?" Amanda asked herself as she ran into the bathroom.

"Amanda, hold on, Amanda?" Liv was yelling to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Liv said opening the bathroom door to see Amanda crying on the floor. "Amanda, what is it? whats happened? please..tell me." Liv asked as she set beside her friend and tried to comfort her, as her body shook in her arms.

"I think...I-" Amanda said through her sobs.

"What is it Amanda, honey?" Liv questioned.

"I think I know who did this..." Amanda spat out, before she began gagging and leaned over the toilet.

"Calm down sweetie, it's gonna be okay, who do you think did this?" Liv asked as she rubbed Amanda's back.

"I-I can't tell you..I'm sorry Liv." Amanda spoke before falling to the floor again, and crying.

"You can tell me, did he hurt you? Amanda?" Liv asked. Amanda looked into Liv's eyes and then down at her stomach, and lifted up her shirt exposing the bruises.

"Oh my god...who-who did this?" Liv begged to know as her eyes filled with tears.

_**A/N: Well is Amanda gonna confine in Liv? Will nick be stopped before he gets what he really wants? Thanks for all the support and reviews! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Amanda, please?" Liv continued to beg as she looked at Amanda's bruised abdomen, and then at Amanda's tear soaked face.

"I-I-I can't...please don't make me." Amanda cried out as she covered her stomach back up.

"Amanda, whoever did this, I'll go and castrate him myself, just tell me." Liv said hoping to get an answer from Liv.

"Hello?" they heard a voice call out followed by knocking.

"Occupied." Liv yelled out before helping Amanda to her feet. "Listen, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, but please, please just stay with me? it would make me feel better." Liv said as she took a wet paper towel and washed Amanda's face gently for her.

Amanda shook her head and agreed "O-Okay, I will..." She spoke before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, thank you, we'll go back to the prescient fill in Cap. on our vic, and then go to your apartment and get your things." Liv spoke sweetly before opening the bathroom door, and following Amanda out.

-Amanda's Apartment-

"Hey, I'm just gonna wait out here for you, is that okay? Gotta call Bri." Liv asked.

"Yea, hey...thanks." Amanda said forcing a smile.

"No problem." Liv said smiling back.

"Hey Bri." Amanda heard Liv speak into her cell before reaching her apartment door.

"I should just tell her..." Amanda said to herself quietly while resisting the urge to cry again. Amanda walked around her apartment gathering her clothes, toiletries and everything in between, she was packing up the last of her things when she heard a squeak in the floor.

"Hello, Liv?" Amanda called out, her heart pounding as her mind went back to her nightmares.

"Liv?" She called out again, hearing footsteps. She put her hand on her hip, reaching for her gun, "dammit." she said quietly remembering that she had left it with Liv. She walked out of her bedroom, and looked into her hallway "come on, get it together." Amanda said shaking her head as she turned around and went back for her bag.

"Hey there sweet thing." Nick said appearing in her doorway.

"N-N-Nick...what...ar-" Amanda said as her lip began to tremble.

Nick put his finger up to her lips "Shhh baby, wouldn't want Liv to get suspicious." He said before wrapping his whole hand around her mouth, and pulling his gun out. "Now, why is Liv taking you to her house?" Nick asked pushing the gun into her temple. Amanda let her tears fall, and she put her hands up as to surrender.

"Nick." Amanda said as he took his hand from her mouth "Liv doesn't know, I swear." She said trying to get away from his grip.

"I-She-I.." Amanda tried to find the words to say, but fear over took her and she just cried.

"Oh shut up." Nick said before pistol-whipping the side of her head, knocking her to the floor.

"Nick, I...please."Amanda said putting her hands in front of her face as he lunged at her.

"Get the fuck up you whore." Nick said as he pulled her up by her hair.

"OLIVIA...OLI-." Amanda yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Oh that was a dumb move." Nick said as he slammed her body against the wall, causing her to hit her head on her mirror.

"Amanda? are you okay, I thought-" Olivia's mouth dropped as she walked in and saw Amanda lying on the floor, and Nick holding his gun to her head. " Nick...what the hell..it's just me." Liv said putting her hands up.

"Just give me your fucking gun, Liv." Nick said angrily.

"Okay, it's alright..what happened?" Liv asked handing Nick her gun.

"Thanks, and Don't worry about it." Nick said before slamming the back of Liv's on gun into the back of her head, causing her to pass out.

"Stupid, stupid bitches." Nick said standing over Liv, and Amanda. "Now what am I gonna do with you?" Nick said brushing Liv's cheek with the back of his hand. "Ahh.." Nick said as he saw Liv's cuffs. Nick dragged Liv off into the Kitchen, opened the cabinet under the sink, and cuffed her to the pipes. "That should do it." Nick said laughing evilly before giving Liv a kick in the side. "Now for you, sleeping beauty." Nick said as he leaned into Amanda, giving her a long passionate kiss before picking her up, and taking her to her bedroom. "I've waited a long time for this." Nick said as he layed Amanda on her bed, and began cuffing her to her own headboard, "are you ready for this?" He asked her sweetly as he watched her eyes start to flutter open.

"HELP, HELLLLLP, HELLLLLPPPP." Liv was screaming from the kitchen.

"That stupid fucking whore." Nick said to himself as he grabbed the gun off Amanda's dresser.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nick yelled at Liv as he got closer, and closer to Liv with the gun.

"Nick, are you crazy? Where's Amanda?" Liv asked very unselfishly.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's about to get something that's been coming her way awhile." Nick said smiling evilly as he grabbed a kitchen towel and began folding it in half until it would fit around Liv's mouth.

"Did you do that to Amanda? her stomach? what are-" Liv was quieted with a slap to the mouth, and a towel being shoved into her mouth.

"Now, you be a good girl, while I go take care of Amanda like I did the other women." Nick said smiling down at Liv.

_**A/N: Well how's that for a twist? Thanks for all the reviews, and stay tuned to find out what Nick's gonna do to Amanda & Liv, and if and how they get out of it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, did you think I forgot about ya?" Nick asked pulling his belt off as he stared at the half conscious Amanda on her bed.

"N-Nick...what did you do to Olivia?" Amanda asked as it was her first thought.

"Oh don't worry, she's fine.." Nick said as he set beside Amanda on the bed "You know Amanda...it's been hard..and I mean literally hard trying to hide my lust for you, the day you came to the squad room, I knew I had to have you.." Nick added as he stroked Amanda's cheek. Amanda jerked away, and her stomach turned at the words he was saying to her. "What's a matter baby?" Nick asked as if he didn't know when he slid his hands between her thighs, and her tears started to fall.

"Please Nick...don't." Amanda said as she tried to scoot away from his touch.

"Oh..no, I've waited to long for this moment..to kiss those soft lips, to run my hand through that beautiful blonde hair of yours..mmm." Nick groaned out as he looked at Amanda. Amanda didn't know what to say, she was disgusted at everything Nick said and did to her, she was helpless anyways, he had her hands cuffed to her own headboard, and her feet tied apart at the end of the bed. "And to think, if I had never had those one to many drinks at the bar that night, we probably wouldn't be here today." Nick said before removing the rest of his clothes and then climbing on top of Amanda's shaking body. "Shh..shh..don't cry, I'm not gonna hurt...you." Nick said as he thrusted into Amanda.

"Nick..please..don't..get offf...please.." Amadanda cried out through gritted teeth as he thrust into her hard, and fast.

"Oh come on baby, you know you like it...oh god...mmm, yess." Nick said as he continued to rape Amanda.

Olivia finally awoke to the most terrifying thing she had ever heard, Amanda was crying out in pain and fear, and she could hear the bed squeaking, and Nick moaning. "That bastard." Liv thought to herself as she began tugging her cuffed wrists from the pipes under the sink, trying desperately to get loose, and help Amanda, she couldn't take it, the screams, the crys, these were things that would haunt her the rest of her life.

"Mmm, yea baby...oh god..." Nick said aloud right before he finished, pulling out and splattering his self all over Amanda's bruised abdomen. Amanda couldn't help herself, that was the last straw for her, she felt the bile build up inside of her, reaching at her throat. "Please...please I'm gonna get sick." Amanda said as she pointed to her bathroom. Nick looked Amanda up and down, pleased with what he had just done, "Fine..but don't try anything stupid, you know me, I wont be nice about it." Nick said as he uncuffed Amanda's wrists and untied her feet from her bed posts. Amanda covered her mouth, and tried to run to the bathroom in time before she let the contents of her stomach go, but between the pain searing between her thighs, and the fact that she had been tied up for several hours her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground, humiliating herself even more than she already was, she began to throw up.

Olivia continued to hear everything through the paper thin walls, her own stomach turned as she couldn't help the thoughts coming into her mind, the thoughts of what he had already done to Amanda, and what he was probably going to continue to do, she tried to think of Brian, of her brother, her niece, anything, she tried to hum a song, but nothing helped as she set there unable to help as one of her best friends had to endure one of the worst crimes, and even worse by someone they all knew and trusted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Cap. where is everyone?" Fin asked as he stepped into the almost empty squad room.

"Ah, Liv and Amanda went home early, they talked to the Vic, she didn't give us anything to really go on, so I let em go ahead and go on home...hey you know, I think we should just head on home to, what do you say?" Cragen said with a half smile, and a pat on Fin's back.

"Sounds good to me, I just gotta finish up some paper work, hey..have you heard anything more about Nick? Is he getting any help?" Fin asked.

"Nope, I haven't heard from Nick since he was suspended, seems he doesn't want to be heard from either, damn shame, he was a good detective." Cragen replied.

"Yea, well if you ask me he's always seemed a bit off, I always got this vibe from him, like there was more to his story that he didn't wanna tell..you know." Fin explained as he picked up his cell to call Amanda. "Damn voicemail, again.." Fin said to himself.

"Voicemail again? whose voicemail?" Cragen asked as he put on his coat to leave.

"Amanda's, I've been trying to call her all damn day.." Fin said with a sigh.

"Maybe you should get the hint." Cragen said with a chuckle as he left with a wave to Fin.

"Maybe my ass." Fin said to himself as he finished his paperwork.

_**A/N: Please Review! Next up, will Fin go and check on his partner? or will he just brush it off?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda looked up to see Nick smiling down at her evilly "Pathetic Amanda..just pathetic." He said as he pulled her up by her hair, "go clean yourself up, I gotta go talk to Liv." He demanded. "Hey there sweetheart." Nick said to Liv. Olivia glared at him. "Oh whats that about?" He asked as he knelt beside her, pulling her gag from her mouth.

"You sick bastard." Liv spat at Nick.

"You know Liv, you could make this easy on the both of us." Nick said as he brushed Liv's cheek.

"Oh yea? Did you make it easy on Amanda? huh, while you raped her? I could kill you right here, and now and never lose a wink of sleep over it." Liv said furious.

"That mouth right there..that's gonna get you in some trouble." Nick said shaking his head as he placed Liv's gag back in her mouth and headed back to Amanda's bedroom.

"Amanda..let me in." Nick demanded as he knocked on her bathroom door. "Amanda...open the door." He said getting angrier. "Listen if you don't, I'll shoot it down..1..2-" Nick said pointing his gun at the door. "That's what I thought.." Nick said lowering his gun as he grabbed Amanda by her arm.

"I-Is Liv o-okay?" Amanda managed to get out from her trembling lips, she was completely and utterly terrified of Nick.

"Oh yea, she's fine.." He said handing Amanda her clothes he had taken off her body earlier. "Get dressed...slowly." He said as he sat down on her bed, watching as she slipped on her clothes. "Come on." Nick ordered as Amanda finished getting dressed.

Olivia watched as Amanda entered the room, she was clearly broken, and Liv's heart broke even more as she saw the fear and tears in Amanda's eyes. "Now, I'm not sure what to do with you two..I know I could trust Amanda to keep hush, hush..but you...no, you Liv..you wont be able to keep quite about this." He stated as he leaned beside Liv on the kitchen floor. "You know I could earn your trust.." He said as he slipped her gag from her mouth.

"You sick bastard, damn righ-" Nick shoved his hand over her mouth. "God, you really don't know when to be quite." He said angrily. "Now listen, lucky for you I ain't into old ladys...or burnettes, I aint gonna touch you, so just go with it." Nick said taking his hand from Liv's mouth.

"Oh yea, you think I'm just gonna go with it? Huh, look what you've done..to Amanda..she has already gone through so much..more than you know." Liv said as she remembered the conversation between Amanda and herself a few months ago.

_'Hey, I saw the way you ran out of there like that..what was that about?" Liv asked seeing Amanda on the verge of tears. _

_"Oh, I just..hearing her say that reminded me of something..it's nothing though." Amanda spoke quietly._

_"Amanda, I'm a good listener, tell me.." Liv asked kindly. _

_"It's just..my old boss ya know..he..he got pretty inappropriate with me the last few months I worked there." Amanda said looking down at the floor._

_"The last day I worked there, in his office..he tried to make me..well..you know." Amanda said covering her mouth as she thought about it._

"Hello..earth to Benson." Nick said as he waved his hand in front of Liv's face.

"Your sick...just.." Liv said shaking her head.

"Just what, Liv?" Nick asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What do I have to do, that you will leave Amanda and I alone?" Liv asked staring into her partners evil filled eyes, hate ran through her veins as he leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"Liv..." Nick began to explain, an evil smile grew across his face, as his eyes shifted to Amanda and then back down to Liv. Olivia cringed as he told her what she could do to earn his trust, so Amanda and her could get out of this madness.

_**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! Next Chapter, what does Nick want Liv to do? Will Fin be going and checking on Amanda? Now that Amaro's turned evil, will someone from the past come to fill his shoes? hmmm. Oh, and sorry this is a little shorter than I'd like it to be, but I pinky-promise the next chapter will be longer, this was only about 100 words off what I would've liked it to been.. **_


	9. Chapter 9

"You gonna be down with that, ?" Nick asked as he stood over Liv.

"No, and I never will be." Liv spat, fire in her eyes.

"To bad." Nick said with a laugh as he uncuffed her from the sink, he pointed his gun at her head so she wouldn't get any ideas.

"Really Nick?" She asked with attitude as she rubbed her aching wrists.

"I ain't stupid Liv, I know you." Nick said before offering a hand to help her up.

"Gee, Thanks." Liv said as she pulled herself up.

"Alright..she's all yours." Nick said with a evil grin.

"You're going straight to hell on a one way bus, you know that?" Liv said as she tried to buy some time to think of what she was gonna do to get her and Amanda out of this situation. Amanda was lying on the couch, her body was shaking, tears had stained her cheeks, she was covered in bruises, Liv stood next to her, tears filled her eyes as Amanda and her shared the same look with each other. "I'm sorry.." Liv whispered trying not to cry.

"Come on Liv, prove yourself." Nick said evilly.

"Nick..I-I can't...I wont." Liv said as she held Amanda's hand.

"Okay, Fine." Nick said as he pointed the gun to Amanda's head.

Amanda flinched and began breathing harder "Nick..don't...please." Amanda cried.

"Not up to me Amanda, it's all on Liv." Nick spoke.

"Amanda...he wants me to...he wasnts me to uhm." Liv tried to explain to Amanda but she couldn't.

"We better get some action soon, or her brain's gonna be all over this place." Nick said clearly getting impatient and annoyed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin was walking up Amanda's steps, he had his cell in his hand dialing Amanda's number again.

"Hey Amanda..I'm at your apartment..let me in, please." Fin said leaving her a voicemail.

"Hey Fin, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as he met Fin in front of Amanda's door.

"Checking on Amanda, she hasn't been answering phone calls. You?" Fin asked as he began knocking on the door.

"Liv called me at work, said Amanda would be staying with us? that was a few hours ago, and they haven't been answering there phones either." Brian replied.

"Or the damn doors it looks like. Wonder why Amanda was gonna be staying with y'all?" Fin asked, but just before Brian could answer Olivia's screaming forced them to barge open the door.

"Liv?" Brian asked as he held out his gun in front of him, Fin following behind him.

"Amanda? Liv?" Fin asked out loud as he walked into the living room.

"Woah, what the hell? put the gun down Amaro." Brian said as he opened the bedroom door.

"Where's Fin?" Nick asked as he held the gun at Olivia's head.

"I'm right here Nick...put the damn gun down." Fin said stepping into the bedroom, his eyes shifted from Amanda to Liv. "What happened here?" Fin asked his finger on the trigger as the thoughts of what may have been flooded his mind.

"Oh what's a matter Fin, Jealous?" Nick asked as he looked over at Amanda.

"Let Liv go." Fin ordered. Amanda was crying as she covered herself in her blankets on the bed.

"Oh No.." Nick said cocking his gun.

"Nick raped her, Fin..Nick raped Amanda." Liv said angrily.

"Shut the fuck up, Liv." Nick said pushing the gun into her temple deeper.

"What? Nick..you son of a bitch." Fin said getting closer in on Nick and Liv.

"He had been sexually abusing her for a while, he beat her pretty ba-." Liv was cut off.

The sound of the gun shot rang through everyone's ears, Amanda closed her eyes, Brian rushed over and Fin's hand shook.

_**A/N: So, who just got shot? Did Fin shoot Liv or Brian or did Brian get his shot? Thanks for all reviews! **_


End file.
